


Under the Bleachers

by faerieboi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A LOT OF CHEESE, Alternate Universe, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Smoking, Swearing, badboy!au, heavy make out scenes, i love cheese, mentions of the sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieboi/pseuds/faerieboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander had one thought in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> leave ur opinion in the comments!  
> thank u  
> also creds to @ jaxy for the gouda joke

Alexander had one thought in his mind.

School sucked ass.

There was literally no other way to describe it. School just, well, as he put it, sucked ass. As he walked out of school, he didn't even think about how he was supposed to be in his third period class. Or how he was supposed to actually attend his classes.

Alec made his way to the school's track, pulling his lighter and cheap cigarettes out of his pocket. He was about to light up a cigarette and take a smoke when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket.

“Shit,” he muttered, assuming it would be Isabelle nagging him like she usually did. She wasn't that annoying. He cared for his sister a great deal. He would sacrifice anything for her, if it meant protecting her, but she was his little sister. Little sisters can drive you crazy.

It wasn't his sister, though. It was Magnus.

Alec's lips turned from his perpetual frown into a smirk. He laughed to himself, placing the cigarette between his lips. He took a drag after lighting it, holding it between his pointer and middle finger.

The text read, _”Running a bit late. Meet under the bleachers?”_

Alec shook his head, sticking the cigarette in his mouth. He texted back something along the lines of:

_Hurry up, and I'm already on my way to the bleachers. We can't go to my place tho, my parents r off work today._

He wanted to add that his parents were assholes because they had to choose this day to take off, but he never said anything like that to Magnus. Magnus was the poster child of dysfunctional. His father was absent his entire life after he came out to his family, and his mother had committed suicide from the constant abuse that his father had given her.

Magnus had responded back when Alec finally found their spot under the bleachers. They had claimed it as their own, and no one dared to mess with it. They had a reputation at the school, and they wouldn't let anyone tarnish it, and nobody tried to, except the jocks. But that's another story for later.

 _“We can get a motel room?”_ Magnus's text said.

It wasn't the first time they had bought out a motel room for themselves for a night or two. Niether of them felt safe or comfortable at home. Alec hadn't come out to his parents, and Magnus's father was a scumbag who wasn't accepting of his son's sexuality.

They didn't use the motel room _just_ for fucking. That's what you'd expect out of these two boys, but that's just _not it._

Alec sighed, his breath coming out slow, smoke leaving his mouth. He stomped out his fresh cigarette, not in the mood for it anymore. He hated having to do this. He hated having to sneak around with Magnus, but it was the only way they could be together. And Alec would continue to sneak around if it meant that.

He was about to send another text when he heard the school doors open with a loud bang. They slammed against the walls of the school and closed behind the bad boy with a purpose.

Alec could only make out a figure from where he sat, but based on the height and size of the boy, he knew exactly who it was.

Magnus didn't just walk across the field. It wasn't in his nature. He _glided_ across it. He always did everything with style, which was one of the things Alec loved about Magnus, and there were many things.

As he came into better view, Alec could decipher distinct features. The curve of Magnus's jaw, his extraordinary green-yellow eyes that seemed like they would be so out of place, but they fitted perfectly. His eyeliner made his eyes stand out even more, and the wonderful reds and purples streaked through his spiked black hair tied everything together.

Alec thought he was absolutely stunning.

Alec got up from their spot under the bleachers, and made his way towards Magnus. He was met with a perfect grin from Magnus, and Magnus was greeted with Alec's timid smile.

When they met in the middle, Alec clutched Magnus's leather jacket and yanked him into a passionate kiss, tongue and other juicy details.

Alec pulled away for air, and Magnus pressed his forehead against the slightly shorter boy. He closed his eyes and took Alec's hands in his own, bringing those perfectly sculpted fingers up to his mouth. Magnus kissed each knuckle and finger pad. He cherished those hands.

“I missed you,” Magnus whispered, tasting the nicotine residue in his mouth from Alec's lips. He knew nicotine was addicting, and it was something he craved, but no drug compared to his Alexander.

He was hooked on this blue-eyed boy for life.

Alec looked at Magnus through lidded eyes, a small smile played on his lips.

Alec leaned forward and whispered, “Let's get out of here.”

Their noses brushed and Alec sighed, his expression filled with satisfaction. Magnus eyes still closed, taking a second to remember this, before opening his eyes and saying, “Anywhere, as long as I'm with you.”

Alec's face flushed, and then he laughed. His eyes crinkled when he laughed, and he gently nudged Magnus with his elbow. “That was pure cheese,” he said, a big smile on his face. He leaned it again and kissed Magnus sensually, their lips caressing each other. The kiss was more gentle and less desperate than before.

Magnus's lips hovered over Alec's, his eyes staring into Alec's beautiful blues. He was silent for a moment before he said, “It was gouda, right?”

Alec's face broke into a grin and he shook his head. “I walked right into that,” he muttered, his smile faltering.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, noting the slight falter in Alec's smile.

“Where are we going to go? Do we even have enough money to get a motel room?” Alec's mind was all over the place, like usual. “Fuck,” he spat, his hands massaging his temples. Alec was his own worst enemy, always making things more complicated for himself and those around him.

Magnus reached into Alec's back pocket, grabbing his lighter. He then slithered his hand into Alec's jacket to grab his cigarettes. “Relax babe, I've got it covered this time,” Magnus said, pulling a cigarette out and placing it in his boyfriend's mouth. “You think too much,” he said softly, lighting the cigarette for Alec.

Alec's shoulders finally relaxed as he took a drag of his cigarette. “What did I do to deserve you?” He asked, a small smirk on his face.

“C'mon Alexander, we have a long night ahead of us,” Magnus said, his eyebrows bouncing like he was implying dirty dirty things.

Alec thought his cigarette was going to fall out of his mouth.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him along to the parking lot. The wind picked up, ruffling Alec's soft, black locks. Magnus looked back at him, squeezing his hand and smiling. Magnus always described Alec as black and white. His pale skin with his dark hair, and then those blue eyes. Those blue eyes would be the death of Magnus. He had never seen anyone sculpted so perfectly. Alec was an angel.

Magnus always wondered what he had done to deserve Alec, just like Alec did with Magnus. If Alec was an angel, then Magnus was a demon. For the longest time he thought he was corrupting Alec, that he was making up this fantasy in his mind and their relationship wasn't real.

Until Alexander told him that he loved him for the first time.

Magnus would never forget that moment. It was the best moment of his life, and his life was actual shit.

They were sitting on the roof of Alec's house, his parents were at a dinner party with their work friends, Isabelle over at her friend Clary's house. Jace was at a football game and Max was reading his books in his room.

Alec rested his head against Magnus's shoulder, his hair tickling Magnus's neck. He had a cigarette in his mouth, his eyes closed. They were listening to music from Magnus's phone. Alec always joked that Magnus's taste in music was horrid, but he secretly loved it.

_I know it's warmer where you are_  
_And it's safer by your side_

“I really need to stop smoking,” Alec said. He looked up at Magnus, a smirking. Magnus took the cigarette out of Alec's mouth, stealing it to take a drag of his own.

Magnus blew the smoke out of his mouth, the wind carrying it away.

_But right now I can't be what you want_  
_Just give it time_

“We really need to stop doing a lot of things,” Magnus said. “But that doesn't mean we're going to.”

Alec knew Magnus was implying an entire list of things, like sneaking around, vandalizing places, not attending class, stealing, doing drugs, and the list goes on.

They were quiet for awhile, sitting in each other's silence with the music in the background. Alec was looking at Magnus, but Magnus was elsewhere.

His eyes wandered across the sky, admiring the stars and the moon. Magnus noted that Alec was staring at him, and he turned his head. His eyes found Alec's immediately. They were like magnets, always attracting Magnus wherever they went.

Alec leaned forward, connecting their mouths together. His hands were cupping Magnus's face as they kissed desperately. Like the world was ending.

Magnus wound his arms around Alec's waist, his hands sneaking up Alec's shirt, feeling his wonderful abs and scarred skin. Magnus never saw those scars as flaws, but as war wounds from a battle that Alec wasn't sure he himself would win. But Magnus would fight by his side until the very end.

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, pulling Magnus closer to him if that was even possible. He felt like he was burning and Magnus was the flames. The flames licked and poked at his body and he could feel the heat everywhere. Alec felt like Magnus's hands were all over. “Mags,” Alec murmured against Magnus's mouth.

Magnus pulled back for air, his forehead pressed against Alec's, his hands still under Alec's shirt. “Alexander,” he responded, his hands rubbing slow, small circles into Alec's skin.

“Magnus, I—” he voice broke slightly. Alec's face was flushed, and not just from the passionate kiss. He was nervous.

_And if you and I can make it through the night_  
_And if you and I can keep our love alive_

“Yes?” Magnus whispered, his heart racing.

“I love you,” Alec said, his voice quiet. “I love you,” he repeated, louder and more sure of himself. “Magnus Bane, I—I love you so goddamn much.”

Magnus felt his heart jump out of his chest, speechless, but not for long. Magnus saw the tears well up in Alec's eyes. He could see that Alec was terrified. He was so scared of rejection, but Magnus could never reject him. Never.

“Oh Alexander. Alec,” he said softly, admiring his lover's beautiful face. Magnus brought his hands up to Alec's face, brushing his thumbs under the boy's blue eyes, wiping away tears. “My beautiful, brave boy. I love you too.”

_We'll find we can meet in the middle_  
_Bodies and souls collide_  
_Dance in the moonlight_  
_Where all the stars align_

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I love you so much. I've never been good with words, and there are no words that describe my love for you,” Magnus said with raw emotion. “My life is miserable and a long time ago I would've thought that I couldn't keep going, that life would continue to throw obstacles in my path until I finally dropped dead. You, Alexander, make me want to keep going. You keep me fighting, you keep me _alive._ ”

Tears streamed down Alec's face, and he laughed. He was so nervous that he started laughing. Alec threw his arms around Magnus, pressing his face into the crook of Magnus's neck, soaking it with tears. He was trembling. “Fucking shit Mags, you're turnin' me into a blubbery mess. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Magnus rubbed his hands up and down Alec's back, laughing and crying with him. “I love you,“ he whispered into Alec's ear. “I love you.”

_For you and I, for you and I, oh_

“Magnus?” Alec asked, looking concerned.

Magnus was brought back to the present, shaking his head. “I'm sorry, I got distracted. I was lost in your eyes,” he said dramatically, throwing his hand over his eyes and pretending to faint.

“Asshole,” Alec muttered under his breath, but with a smile. He loved how cheesy Magnus was, he would never admit it either.

As they finally made their way to Magnus's motorcycle, Magnus stopped Alec for a second.

“Something wrong?” Alec asked, curious as to why Magnus stopped him. Was there something on his face? Did he want to cancel plans?

“Instead of a motel room, why don't we hang out on the roof of your house? We haven't done that in awhile,” Magnus said, feeling nostalgic.

Alec blushed brightly, remembering the last time they were on the roof of his house. He was almost certain that the smashed cigarette was still up there.

“Okay,” he said, feeling the butterflies in his stomach flutter violently. He didn't even care if his parents were home. They probably had plans (excuses) to leave the house later anyway.

Magnus hopped onto his motorcycle, not bothering with a helmet. It would ruin his hair, and the wind had done enough of that already. Alec got on behind him, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist. He rested his chin on Magnus's shoulder, sighing contently.

“I love you, Mags,” he said, pressing a kiss to Magnus's jaw. It was the only accessible place.

He revved the engine of his motorcycle, one of his feet still planted on the ground. Magnus turned his head to Alec, saying, “I love you too.”

Magnus kissed Alec full on the lips, a quick, passionate kiss, before lifting his feet off the ground and taking off with Alec's arms tight around him and their high school behind them like dust in the wind.


End file.
